The present invention is intended for use with disc brakes having a fixed caliper. In disc brakes having a fixed caliper one or more brake discs are normally arranged rotatably fixed but axially slideable in relation to the wheel axle. The brake disc is connected to the wheel axle by means of intermediary parts. The intermediary parts are also connected to the wheel flange. In the prior art the number of intermediary parts is often rather high. In view of reducing the complexity and the size of the brake there is a need for a reduced number of intermediary parts. The present invention is directed to said intermediary parts between the brake disc and the wheel axle.
Regarding maintenance one object is that it should be as few steps as possible to replace a brake disc. In the prior art the intermediary parts often comprise a flange disc or a part partly formed as a disc to be attached to the actual wheel flange. If the brake disc is to be replaced the flange disc or the part formed as a disc has to be removed before the disc could be replaced. Thus, one has to go through several steps when replacing a disc brake according to the prior art.
A further problem is that the heat produced during breaking may be quite substantial. Thus, there is a need for means at the intermediary parts, to protect different parts of the brake and axle against overheating.